


Falling for you

by Mathiiel



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: « Je ne peux pas me présenter seul au mariage de mon ex. Alors fais-moi une faveur et sois le meilleur ami que tu es et sors avec moi pour une nuit. »





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233077) by [scriobh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriobh/pseuds/scriobh). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "Falling for you" de scriobh. Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisée de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.

« Newt ? »

Le garçon jeta un coup d’œil du livre qu’il lisait pour voir Thomas entrer dans sa chambre. Il lui fit un sourire. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Alors, voici la chose », Thomas laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui alors qu’il s’asseyait sur le bord du lit de Newt. Le blond se déplaça de sorte qu’il soit assis à côté de lui, puis il plia le coin de la page où il se trouvant avant de mettre son livre de côté. Thomas tripota le papier dans ses mains avant de le pousser vers Newt. « Teresa se marie. Avec Aris – tu te souviens de lui, n’est-ce pas ? »

Newt hocha la tête, scrutant l’invitation de mariage. « Ouais, je me souviens qu’il t’avait piqué Teresa quand tu étais avec. Ils vont sérieusement se marier ? Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour cette créature. »

« Je sais, mais on parle encore après tout et elle veut que j’aille au mariage. Et je ne peux pas vraiment dire non, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, parce qu’elle est toujours un peu mon amie. Mais si je me présente seul, Aris va penser qu’il a réussi à ruiner ma vie quand Teresa a rompu avec moi pour lui. Ce qu’il a fait, pendant un moment, mais je ne peux pas le lui faire savoir. »

« Alors, n’y vas pas seul », haussa Newt. « Demanda à Brenda de venir avec toi. Je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangerait pas, vu que c’est toi. » Il sourit, en donnant un coup de poing à l’épaule de Thomas.

« Mais il y a le problème de Jorge. Teresa sait qu’ils sont ensemble depuis des années. » Il se tourna vers Newt, élargissant ses yeux en implorant. « Veux-tu venir avec moi et faire semblant d’être mon rendez-vous ? C’est juste pour la nuit, je le jure. Je peux dire à Teresa n’importe quelle histoire sur le fait que nous avons rompu et que nous sommes toujours amis plus tard, mais j’ai noté que j’amènerais quelqu’un et je ne peux pas me présenter seul au mariage de mon ex. Alors, fais-moi une faveur et sois le meilleur ami que tu es et sors avec moi pour une nuit », plaida-t-il, agitant joyeusement ses cils à l’aîné.

Newt se mit à rire et le repoussa. « Bien, laisse-moi juste aller chercher mon smoking. »

« Je suis sérieux, Newt. » Pleurnicha Thomas.

« Moi aussi, Tommy. Je ne suis pas du genre à reprocher à quelqu’un un rencard de pitié – Hey ! » Il s’esquiva tandis que Thomas lui frappait le bras. « Tu devrais être plus gentil avec ton copain, connard. Je ne daignerai pas être dans une relation abusive. » Dit-il hautainement, les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire mal dissimulé.

« Alors, tu vas vraiment y aller ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Newt secoua la tête. « Ce sera plus amusant que d’écrire le devoir que je suis censé faire. De plus, je n’ai jamais aimé Aris de toute façon. Ce sera génial de lui renvoyer quelque chose au visage, même si ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. »

Thomas jeta ses bras autour de son ami. « Merci beaucoup ! Je t’en dois une. »

« Ouais », fit Newt en tapotant Thomas avec une main coincée contre sa poitrine. « Maintenant, vas-y. Je dois aller chercher un costume. »

« C’est vrai », Thomas laissa ses bras retomber sur ses côtés pendant qu’il se levait. « Ok, donc on devrait probablement partir dans deux heures. Nous pouvons prendre un taxi pour aller là-bas. Assure-toi d’avoir l’air incroyable – pas que tu ne le fasses jamais, parce que – » Thomas se coupa lui-même, les yeux devenant rouges. « Juste … euh. Deux heures. » Il acquiesça brièvement et quitta la pièce.

Les sourcils de Newt se rapprochaient dans l’inquiétude, mais il secoua simplement la tête et se leva, se déplaçant vers son armoire pour chercher son costume et son pantalon quelque part près du fond alors que Minho jeta un coup d’œil dans la pièce.

« J’ai entendu dire que quelqu’un avait un rendez-vous avec Thomas », dit-il en agitant les sourcils, de façon insinuante.

 « Faux rendez-vous, trou du cul », Newt lui jeta un oreiller, mais il frappa à la porte alors que Minho se retira rapidement en riant.

« J’espère que vous êtes très heureux ensemble ! » Cria-t-il en s’éloignant de la chambre de Newt.

« Oh, nous le sommes ! On va à notre mariage dans quelques heures, et tu n’es pas invité ! » Appela Newt après lui.

« Assure-toi de m’envoyer une vidéo de votre lune de miel. Ça compensera que ni l’un ni l’autre ne fasse de moi votre témoin, traîtres ! »

Newt rit et secoua la tête, retrouvant enfin ses vêtements et les sortant du placard. Juste deux heures avant qu’il puisse sortir avec Thomas.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Thomas avait insisté pour que la voiture s’arrête à deux pâtés de maisons du mariage, alors lui et Newt avaient dû marcher le reste du chemin. « Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je n’ai pas de _voiture_ , Newt ! » Siffla Thomas, à qui Newt roula simplement des yeux.

« Tu n’as même pas ton permis, mais je ne pense pas qu’Aris va croire que c’est parce que tu n’es plus avec Teresa. »

« Il me jugera toujours et je ne veux pas m’occuper de ça. J’ai une vie géniale et je l’adore honnêtement, mais il réussira quand même à me faire sentir comme de la merde. »

Newt lança un bras autour des épaules de Thomas alors qu’ils s’approchaient du bâtiment. « J’assure tes arrières. Et de toute façon, si Aris va passer son jour de mariage à être négatif pour toi, alors il est juste stupide et tu as la meilleure vie par défaut, donc tu as gagné. »

Thomas acquiesça la tête. « Oui. Oui, tu as raison. Merci », il sourit à Newt, puis ils entrèrent.

Tous deux regardèrent autour d’eux avec admiration les décorations élaborées qui ornaient chaque centimètre de la salle avant d’apercevoir le bar.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Thomas secoua la tête. « Tu peux aller voir ce qu’ils ont, cependant. Je veux voir si Teresa est dans le coin. »

« Comme tu veux, mais elle est probablement dans une pièce séparée pour qu’Aris ne voie pas sa robe ou quoi que ce soit. » Il se dirigea vers le bar et s’y appuya, bien qu’il ait fini par ne demander qu’un verre d’eau. Thomas fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant sa seule autre amie qui serait présente même s’il savait que Newt avait probablement raison et qu’elle serait partie ailleurs pour se préparer.

Des minutes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il ne finisse par abandonner et retourna à la recherche de Newt, mais avant qu’il puisse l’atteindre, il fut confronté à Aris et un autre homme.

« Thomas ! Que diable, fais-tu ici ? » A-t-il chantonné, s’avançant résolument sur son chemin.

« Teresa m’a invité », répondit Thomas avec méfiance, jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus l’épaule d’Aris pour localiser Newt toujours au bar, bien qu’il bavarde maintenant avec un étranger. Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Oh, c’est vrai, elle a mentionné quelque chose sur le fait que tu veuilles venir. » Thomas roula des yeux. « Tu ne peux toujours pas la lâcher, hein ? C’est dommage. Il n’y a rien de pire que d’aller seul à un mariage – pas que je sache, bien sûr. Et surtout le mariage d’un _ex_. Mec, Thomas, tu – »

« Excuse-moi », dit Thomas en voyant l’homme avec qui Newt parlait mettre sa main sur son bras sans intention visible de l’enlever.

« Oh, allez, Thomas, ne t’enfuis pas. »

« Je ne le fais pas. Je viens juste de voir _mon rendez-vous_. » Jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il courrait à moitié vers Newt. Il se glissa à côté de lui et boucla son bras autour de sa taille, lançant un regard noir à l’homme.

« Tommy ! Voici Ryan. Il – »

« Merde, mec, tu n’as pas dit que tu étais avec quelqu’un », dit Ryan, laissant tomber sa main du bras de Newt.

Newt avait l’air confus. « Tu n’as pas demandé. »

Ryan secoua la tête. « Peu importe. Ravi de t’avoir rencontré. Hey », il regarda vers Thomas, « tu as vraiment de la chance avec lui. » Dit-il avant de prendre son verre et de partir.

Newt se tourna vers Thomas, les sourcils levés.

« Il flirtait avec toi », expliqua Thomas.

« Non, il ne faisait pas. » Newt répliqua immédiatement. « Nous étions en train d’avoir une conversation. »

« Ouais », hocha la tête de Thomas. « Qu’il utilisait pour flirter avec toi. Dieu, tu es inconscient », secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

« Eh bien, monsieur je sais apparemment tout à propos du flirt, on devrait aller s’asseoir. Le mariage devrait commencer d’une minute à l’autre. »

« Mène le chemin », Thomas laissa tomber sa main du côté de Newt, mais ensuite, il entrelaça rapidement leurs doigts. Newt lui jeta un coup d’œil. « Je viens de voir Aris », Thomas répondit à la question tacite. « Et je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui si vite. » Newt hocha la tête en silence, serrant légèrement la main de Thomas, puis en balançant les bras de façon ludique pendant qu’ils marchaient.

« Nous allons être un couple – ils vont devoir nous donner un award – en fait, nous devrions avoir les bagues au lieu de ces deux-là », dit Newt en souriant, en se penchant vers lui pendant qu’ils s’asseyaient pour presser un baiser sur la joue de Thomas. Le plus jeune garçon rougit immédiatement et Newt se mit à rire, Thomas le regardant avec nostalgie. « Allez, tu ne peux pas être tout embarrassé. Tu m’as demandé d’être ton petit ami ce soir et je vais faire du bon travail. Je vais te tenir la main, t’ouvrir les portes et te regarder comme si tu étais tout pour moi … » Newt s’interrompit, se mordant la lèvre alors qu’il entrait en territoire dangereux dans son esprit. « De toute façon, Aris regrettera tout ce qu’il t’a dit avant la fin de la nuit. Fais-moi confiance. »

Thomas se tourna vers lui. « Merci d’avoir fait ça. Sérieusement. Je sais que c’est un peu bizarre – »

 « Hé, je t’ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Tommy, et je ferai n’importe quoi pour toi. »

« Et tu n’as aucune idée à quel point je l’apprécie sérieusement », dit sincèrement Thomas en regardant Newt. L’aîné jeta un coup d’œil sur le visage suffisant d’Aris à l’avant de la pièce, puis sur Thomas.

« Comme je l’ai dit », Newt tenu son regard. « N’importe quoi pour toi. »

Les joues de Thomas rougirent d’un rouge plus foncé et il dirigea son regard vers ses mains croisées sur ses genoux avant que tout le monde se lève alors que la musique processionnelle commençait à jouer. Les garçons s’étaient levés et s’étaient tournés avec le reste de la congrégation alors que les gens commençaient à descendre l’allée centrale, suivis à la fin par Teresa et son père.

« Elle est magnifique », se pencha Newt et chuchota à Thomas. Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête, la fixant du regard quand elle passa devant eux et monta rejoindre Aris. « Tu es sûr qu’il n’y a pas de sentiments persistants ? »

Thomas roula des yeux. « Tu sais qu’il n’y a pas. Ça fait longtemps … » Il s’interrompit, regardant le début du mariage. Il était presque certain que Newt n’avait jamais capté ses regards nostalgiques dans sa direction tout au long de la cérémonie.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Le mariage s’était terminé sans aucun indicent avec Aris, tout le monde s’était rendu à la réception où le couple de jeunes mariés menèrent la danse avant que les gens commencent à se joindre à eux. Thomas tira Newt vers une table près du fond de la salle commune alors que la musique gonflait pour englober l’espace massif. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur un siège, tirant Newt vers le bas sur le siège adjacent. Il se pencha légèrement sur sa chaise et l’inclina vers l’arrière de sorte qu’elle n’était équilibrée que sur deux pieds.

« Tu tomberas comme ça », commenta Newt sans rien faire, prenant juste une gorgée d’eau.

« Non, je ne le ferai pas. »

Newt soupira de façon dramatique. « Ne me tente pas, Tommy », il mit son pied d’un air d’avertissement, tapotant sur les pieds de la chaise en l’air avant que Thomas ne les laisse retomber au sol.

« Tu n’es pas un bon petit ami », Thomas fit semblant de faire la moue, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Newt se moqua. « Oh, s’il te plaît, je suis le meilleur petit ami. Je suis venu au mariage même si je déteste Aris, n’est-ce pas ? »

« D’accord, je te l’accorde », sourit Thomas.

« On devrait danser. » Newt parla avant que Thomas ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Thomas leva les sourcils. « Danse ? Moi ? Tu réalises que ces choses ne vont jamais ensemble, n’est-ce pas ? Sérieusement, ça ne sert à rien d’essayer. Je ne sais pas danser du tout. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. « Non, idiot, je voulais dire une danse lente. Aider à consolider l’idée que tu t’es vraiment passé de Teresa il y a longtemps dans le petit esprit stupide et sanglant d’Aris. »

« Oh ... Eh bien, il m’a probablement oublié pour le moment. Il danse avec Teresa en ce moment même … »

« Et pourtant, il n’arrête pas de regarder par ici. » Thomas faillit sauter de son siège lorsque Newt glissa sa main sur sa cuisse. « Calme-toi, Tommy, c’est juste pour le spectacle. » Il fit discrètement un signe de tête vers l’endroit où Aris regardait en fait dans la direction de Thomas avec une expression condescendante sur son visage.

« Hé, peut-être qu’il te regarde toi et pas moi », dit Thomas faiblement, en colère qu’Aris puisse encore l’atteindre en étant dans la même pièce même après tant de temps qui s’était écoulé.

« Je pense qu’il nous regarde tous les deux, » Newt se pencha plus près, posant son menton sur l’épaule de Thomas par-derrière. « Et maintenant il est si terriblement contrarié qu’il a épousé Teresa parce que nous sommes tous les deux beaucoup plus beaux qu’elle, mais je suppose qu’on ne peut pas l’aider maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? » Chuchota-t-il, suscitant un sourire de Thomas. «  _Allez_ , Tommy, dansons. » Il fit glisser sa main de la jambe de Thomas à sa main et le tira à contrecœur sur ses pieds.

« Newt – »

« Non, » Newt le coupa et l’emmena sur la piste de danse.

« Newt, allez, tu sais que je ne peux pas – »

« Mais je peux, alors viens. » Newt s’arrêta au bord de la piste de danse et se tourna vers lui. « S’il te plaît, Tommy », il tendit la main, et après plusieurs moments de délibération, Thomas la prit. Newt lui sourit brièvement et le tira plus près de lui, enroulant leurs doigts et posant son autre main sur la taille de Thomas. « Ce ne sera pas trop mal, je te le promets », murmura-t-il, en commençant à se balancer et à faire de petits pas au début de la chanson suivante. Il parvient seulement à retenir le regard de Thomas quelques instants avant de rougir légèrement et de se retourner pour regarder par-dessus l’épaule de Thomas. « Teresa a l’air contente. Bien. Aris, cependant… » Il s’interrompit. « C’est juste un vrai trou du cul. J’aimerais que Teresa soit avec quelqu’un de mieux. » Ses sourcils se rapprochaient pensivement. « Elle aurait fait beaucoup mieux avec toi. Même si elle ne te mérite pas. »

Thomas laissa échapper un rire incrédule. « S’il te plaît, _je suis_ trop bon pour _elle_? »

« De toutes les manières possibles. »

« Qu – ? » Newt le fit tourner autour d’eux avant de l’attraper de nouveau autour de la taille. « Newt, tu es fou si tu crois ça. »

« Pourquoi m’as-tu demandé de venir ce soir, Tommy ? » Demanda Newt, ignorant ce que Thomas avait dit.

« Je … Parce que je ne pouvais pas venir seul et je ne pouvais pas y aller, alors… »

Newt secoua la tête et laissa tomber la main de Thomas, se déplaçant de sorte que tous les deux étaient positionnés sur la taille de Thomas alors qu’ils commençaient à se balancer sur place. « Je voulais dire pourquoi _tu m’as_ demandé ? Pourquoi pas quelqu’un d’autre ? »

« Il-il n’y avait personne d’autre – non, je veux dire, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami - » Thomas jura et s’arrêta de parler.

« Tommy », attrapa Newt et retint le regard de Thomas avec ses yeux incroyablement sérieux. « Pourquoi moi ? »

Thomas sourit dans la défaite. « Je veux dire … J’ai pensé que, eh bien, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés … Au tout début, j’ai pensé que j’avais clairement fait comprendre que j’avais un énorme béguin pour toi. Et tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, donc être ton meilleur ami était la meilleure chose à faire. » Balbutia-t-il nerveusement.

Newt se figea sur place, faisant bousculer un couple dans son dos, le poussant vers Thomas. Il se rattrapa contre la poitrine du jeune garçon avant de reculer rapidement. « Et c’est toujours ce que tu ressens ? »

« Newt, tu es mon _meilleur_ ami. _S’il te plaît_ , ne peux-tu pas oublier ce que j’ai dit et laisser les choses continuer comme avant ? Ça ne doit rien gâcher, je le jure… »

« Tommy – »

« Je viens – »

«  _Tommy._  » Le regard paniqué de Thomas finit par rencontrer celui de Newt. « Je n’ai jamais… je ne savais pas que c’est ce que tu ressens, crois-moi. Je ne t’aurai jamais rejeté. » Les yeux de Thomas s’élargirent. « Honnêtement, je ne le ferais jamais. J’ai ressenti la même chose pendant si longtemps, mais j’ai pensé… eh bien, la même chose que toi. »

« Es-tu vraiment sérieux en ce moment ? »

« À cent pour cent, Tommy. »

« Donc tu m’aimes – »

« Et tu m’aimes. »

« Eh bien… cela a bien marché. » Thomas rit doucement, rejoint rapidement par Newt avant que l’aîné ne le tire dans ses bras. Thomas retourna l’étreinte instantanément, souriant dans l’épaule de Newt.

« Bien, Tommy, » murmura Newt avant de recommencer à sourire. « Penses-tu que nous sommes restés ici assez longtemps ? »

Thomas regarda autour de lui. « Eh bien, la réaction est presque terminée… Je dirais oui. »

« Bien. On y va. » Newt saisit le poignet de Thomas et commença à le tirer hors du bâtiment.

« Attends, quoi – où allons-nous ? »

Newt regarda Thomas par-dessus son épaule. « Tu m’en dois une, non ? J’en profite. Nous partons à un vrai rencart. »

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« Tout de suite. » Newt hocha la tête.

« Mais regarde ce que nous portons – »

« Ça peut être un café formel. Tommy, je ne vais pas laisser mes trois années de chagrin après tu viens de les finir en rentrant à la maison séparément et en allant au lit tout seul. On va sortir ce soir, prendre un café ensemble et avoir un vrai rencard même si ça nous tue tous les deux. »

Thomas rit. « Tous les deux ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je te traîne avec moi. Tu n’as pas le droit de l’éviter. » Il s’arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le brunet. « Sérieusement, c’est quelque chose qui ne te dérange pas ? »

Thomas s’avança et passa ses bras autour de cou de Newt. « Je suis tellement plus que d’accord avec ça. » Quelques centimètres de plus rapprochèrent leurs lèvres souriantes, et soudainement toutes les pensées de Teresa et d’Aris avaient été entièrement effacés de l’esprit de Thomas.

Newt se recula en premier, incapable de cacher son sourire. « Je voulais dire quelque chose comme si je n’étais pas du genre à embrasser avant le premier rendez-vous, mais c’est impossible de te refuser quoi que ce soit, alors peut-être qu’on devrait partir avant que tu ne réussisses à faire de moi ton esclave volontaire, ouais ? »

Thomas secoua la tête. « Non, je pense que c’est quelque chose avec lequel je serais d’accord, désolé. »

Newt plissa les yeux pendant un moment avant de prendre sa main. « Alors … Café ? »

Thomas hocha la tête. « Café. »

Ils appelèrent un taxi pour les emmener à un café et finirent par partir quand il fut arrivé quelques minutes après que Teresa et Aris soient partis en limousine.

« Tu es prêt à ignorer l’excuse pathétique de l’existence d’Aris ? »

« Plus que prêt. » Thomas sourit à leurs doigts entrelacés. « Merci d’avoir été mon rencard ce soir. »

« Quand tu veux, Tommy. Quand tu veux. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
